


Bandit of Time

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Thor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is fickle and what happens when it does not go to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandit of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for QueenofSire405. I believe but if it is not I will change it. I believe that is who requested it.
> 
> 10 Thor/Loki x  
> 100 Agent of Asgard Loki gives a speech to Movie Loki about self-esteem x  
> 1000 genderfluid loki x  
> 10000 if Verity gets a body while they are there x
> 
> Don't own anything. Let me know how I did.

Time is a fickle mistress. I should have gathered that from the very beginning before I even stepped into the door I had created. Though things were going per usual and I had done it a million times I still should have double checked a few things. I should have listened to Verity and checked the time. Well, hindsight is 20/20 I suppose, though that would have prepared for landing (gracefully might add) in the middle of a living room with a group of people who looked at me as if I was something they were used to. How could a group of people be used to other beings randomly showing up in their living quarters?! On a side note where was Verity again? He hoped she wasn’t invisible once more and would be in need of another body. Unfortunately, that happened from time to time when things got a bit wonky. 

“Hello.”

Some greeting I know, but, what could I say. Hello, I am sorry for randomly popping in upon you and please know this was not my intention. That probably would have gone over better because shortly after the simple word left my mouth I found myself pinned to a wall by my throat and being threatened by a male that looked suspiciously like Thor. Though it was slightly different and he seemed to be more confused and quiet then loud and tenacious. Subtle changes but tangible. 

“What did you do and why do you look like my brother.”

“Brother?” 

It was at this moment I had to pause and think back to something I had read earlier. A small trundle of a thought that I had to reach back to remember. Alternate realities working side by side each in their own moment of time. So I must have not only warped my way through time but, also to a new reality as well. This was interesting, to say the least, and it would be more interesting if I wasn’t pinned against the wall by my throat. 

“I..canot answer questions...with my throat being crushed…”

“Thor the Loki knock off has a good point.”

Glancing over at the male with a goatee that I was positive was drinking and by judging by the lighting and looking out the window it was sometime in the morning. Impressive even for the standard of humans. Then it registered in my mind as I looked at the male. Loki knocks off. Well wasn’t that irritating though it did get the lug off of my throat? 

“Speak.”

“Well THOR.” The emphasis on his name seemed to irk him some that brought me some vague satisfaction. I took the time to adjust my clothing and clear my throat before I decided to speak.

“I am Loki but, apparently not the Loki you know. Is anyone here aware or have a high enough intellect to understand the idea of time or the alternate universes that coexist together and can often be broken and things can slip through?”

A male came forward a more timid one though there was a look in his eye told me that he knew exactly what I was talking about and was genuinely interested though the alcoholic was interested he still had a feel of he really didn’t want to deal with me which was fine with me because I didn’t want to put up with him either. 

“Yes. There is a working theory that there are holes in the fabric of time but, no one knows for sure. Then again waking gods and magic were new to us as well.” 

I snorted and I couldn’t help but feel amused so these humans really are behind the times. Well looks like I kept the upper hand and I knew I took them by surprise but, it was still kind of interesting and validating that held the cards.

“I was running an experiment with my friend and something went wrong. I don’t know what exactly went wrong but, I ended up here when I walked through. It was supposed to test to see if I could control a few moments in time. Instead, I moved through time yes but, to a different world altogether.” 

“So it was unintentional and do you have a way back and what about your friend?”

“My way back hinges on if this resident Loki is willing to help and for my friend that I am not sure. Though I am sure she is here somewhere and looking for a body.”

“Body?” 

That seemed to gain the interest of the male who was lounging on the couch with an arrow between his fingers. (Which I found very interesting.) 

“Yes. Sometimes she loses herself. I use the term loosely and she has to find another body. Things happen.”

“That has happened often?”

 

“No. It only happens if her body has been destroyed.” 

“Wow.”

The bigger hulk of a man seemed uncomfortable and off put, to say the least. What was going on I didn’t know? (Though later I did.) I was pleased they gave me a chance to talk and they gave me a chance to actually defend my case and not a just attack site. Well, they kind of did mainly one but, I was willing to overlook that. 

“So do you know where your Loki is?”

Thor managed to look like a kicked puppy which I found amusing, to say the least. Well because in my world he could pull the same face. The same face only slight difference. This Thor seemed more worn down and lost. As if he were confused and torn about something as if he were looking for an answer. 

“Yes, but, it will not be easy for you to get to him by yourself. My brother is behind lock and key until I can take him back to Asgard.” 

“Well, I will need his help to get my friends body back and to get us back to where we belong.”

“I don’t know if he will be apt to help you.”

“Well if I know me then I would be fine.”

If there ever was a chance for me to eat my words once more it would have been when I met myself. Was I fine? Oh no. I was not fine. I was a complete and utter mess. This version of me went on a rampage to destroy Earth. I was in a cage with a muzzle and a hateful glare. It was as if I was having a weird dream or I was walking outside of myself again. (That happens a lot when you mess with the wrong people but, it is awesome for self-reflection and spying.) 

“Hello.”

All I got in response was a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. I could tell that he...I … (well, this was still weird.) was less than pleased with the whole thing. Or that was just how it normally was, to begin with. Whatever it was I had some serious issues going on and perhaps I could find a way to solve it? (Spoiler. That turned out to be me giving a speech about self-esteem. So if you are not too big on that I will give you a chance to skip over it though I highly recommend you pay attention to it.) 

So a few awkward gestures I explained my predicament to my mute counterpart and again he seemed to be less than thrilled and yet there was a change. Well if you count I was no longer being glared at I would say there was a change. Or he just got tired of glaring though I had a feeling that was his usual face. After some lengthy dissuading I managed to convince Thor to remove the muzzle so I could actually hear back and perhaps get some answers to my growing problem. 

“It sounds like you bit off more than what you could chew.”

“Oh geez, after all of that and that is all you can say.”

“I found it amusing. If that helps.”

“Yes, it solves all of my problems. Can you help or not.”

“I could.”

“You could. That is a maybe answer to a yes or no question.”

“I could if I had something in return.”

Why was I not surprised. I wanted something in return. I couldn’t even help out myself without getting some compensation. Glad to know I wasn’t too different in this Universe. Is this what I would turn out like if something in my own life didn’t happen? Hateful and self-esteem issues. Or were they hidden daddy issues I don’t really know? (And still to this day I have no idea.) 

“Something in return? If it is helping you destroy Earth you're mistaken. If it is to escape that is a no as well.”

“I am not that petty. I need your help to do something for me. I need you to see what Thor is thinking.”

“About what?

“Us.”

“You and Thor?”

“So I have to repeat myself?”

“No. No. But I just don’t see why.”

“You don’t have too.”

\--------------------------  
So eventually I did, when I managed to get the man alone long enough to ask. I was sure he knew what I was going to ask him and he wanted to avoid me like I had the plague. How in the world did he manage to avoid me for two hours? I don’t have the slightest idea. I did manage to corner him just outside the bathroom hallway and he seemed to be confused on why I was so adamant to see him. He thought I was angry about the greeting I was given earlier.

“I was supposed to ask you about what was going on between the two of you.”

There was this kicked puppy look and the confusion played out. It was as if he was honestly not sure what he was feeling. I could tell there were some other issues going on and I really didn’t want to pry. Because it really was none of my business but, the look he was giving me was the look that managed to keep me pinned. 

“You are unsure.”

“To put it mildly.” 

“So…”

“You actually want to listen.”

“Given that is the condition in order for me to go back. Well no but, you seem really down about something.” 

“We talk in privet.”

With that, the great hulk of a man walked away and into a room and I move him before I hear a tap and then a voice crackled in my ear. I sighed as I knew who it was Verity was letting me know something. She was there the entire time making sure he didn’t lie and that no one else lied. Quietly pulling the strings from the shadows letting others work she just guided. Sneaky and something I found myself smiling. Stepping in behind him I pause and I can see the worry upon his face and evident upon his features. 

“For the longest of time, I thought he was my brother by blood.”

“Okay..”

“Until he wasn’t and I was confused with some of my feelings. I was happy and saddened yet I was thrilled. Yet all the unkind things I said about his people. I did not help him at all. I nearly destroyed him. Mentally and physically…Jane is a lot like him. Strong minded and sharp-tongued and she is pretty but, she is mortal..”

“Are you confused on who you love?”

“Yes.”

Well, things just got more complicated than what I thought it was going to. Perhaps this is what the other me was eluding to. Did he want to know? Did I really want to know? Part of me was curious and I really did want to know. I wanted answers. 

“What is she like?”

“Strong, intelligent, sharped-tongued, courageous, patient and kind. Loki is all of those as well, I know to see what he has had to do and what he has had to say and think.”

“Do you feel guilt?”

“Yes. Because of my actions and my father's actions and his own he is now going to face punishment when we get back. I don’t think I could stomach it.”

“Do you want to protect him?”

“For once yes.”

“Figure something out.”

“But how? She is a she and he is a he.”

“Well...it's not that simple.”

“It's not?”

“Well, last time I checked Loki is genderfluid. He can be whomever he wishes to be. How I know that is beyond me but, it is one of the things we talk about.”

That seemed to floor the male and he paused before he nodded his head and something clicked in his mind as he left me eating what was left of his cape. I sputtered and I shake my head. I would wait a bit before I go see if Loki was fine and talk to him about her body.

“He wasn’t lying.”

“I know.”

“They love each other.”

“Yes, and they will admit it while I am here.”

With that, I made my way to the kitchen and made myself some food before I wandered around a bit musing about what I was going to say. Sure enough, I had to say something long before I was able to say it. Loki had sent Thor away and Thor was in a mood as all of New York was in a thunderstorm now.

“Loki.”

“Don’t Loki me.”

“What supports your thinking? I know what you feel is valid but, what supports your self-hatred. I know what others say about you but, have you listened to what your brother says about you? I know you bottle things up like I do. What works for me is to write it down so I can see how I am doing that day. It is a struggle to smile and think positively when all you hear and think is negative. When it feels like you are drowning know that someone is willing to reach out to help you. The voices won’t stop but, you can learn to change them and to ignore them. Believe it or are worth it and you are worth saving.”

Well, that went better than what I thought it would, it made sense and Loki made no snappy comeback. It was amazing and I was mighty proud and I left before I embarrassed myself. I would give him time to think and then I would come in and see what magic we couldn’t do. Verity was still hanging around but, she was having fun scaring the others by doing things and moving things. It was enjoyable for her to pass the time this way and not getting everyone to speak the truth all the time. A few hours later the storm cleared and Thor seemed satisfied and Loki agreed to help get a body and get us out of here. The longer we were in here the more damage we could do. 

Grabbing what was needed for her body per her request took a few days to get even with magic and traveling by jet. But as soon as she lost one she had one again and boy did she have fun. I didn’t see her for a while. It was draining and almost will breaking to finally get what we needed to move them through the time as I wasn’t sure if we were able to go back but, Loki seemed positive that it would work given the remains of what I had upon me. I held on to my friend as I waved them off as I sucked in my breath and I moved through. A strange pulling sensation left me as I landed in my room where I left. There was a laugh next to me as I looked back and I grinned. 

“Looks good.”

“Feels good to have my body back.”

“They bite it and say it?”

“Hell yeah.”

“LOKI!” 

I turn and I am greeted with quite the kiss as I look at him and smile. Yes, I made it back and yes, I was alive and well. I grin and kiss him over and over again. I did not know when Verity decided to take her leave but I was glad she did. 

(This is the Explicit part. If you don’t want to read that is fine. Just a warning.)

Cloth slid down and fluttered as if it were made of paper, time became something unspoken and unthought of. Heat and pleasure blossomed littering into the thoughts and emotions, stealing my breath and an all-consuming heat enthralled me. Rocking my hips I could feel only hard muscle and the growing arousal of my lover. Moans and breathless answers left our mouths and heat coursed through me. The bed was soft and eased the pace and aided the pain, causing more pleasure to blossom and thrive on being taken. Animalistic and deprived he was taking me, I was helpless and ground against his body with all my might, wanting more. Begging for more. 

His man meat filled inside my tight man cunt as it rocked us both to the edge of oblivion and yet we did not reach. I was flipped and I was being taken now like the dog in heat I was. Over and over again I could hear the moist slapping sounds of our skin. A weak mewl left me when the spot inside of me was hit and abused over and over. Clawing at the sheets as I dripped white jewels. Before I found my reach and he did as well. Spilling inside of me sheets of white rope cum. Filling me as I covered myself and the bed yet. This was the most wonderful welcome home I had in awhile.

“Perhaps I should so it more often.”

“Sounds like I haven’t fucked you enough.”

“I could keep my mouth busy.”

“I was hoping you would.”


End file.
